Amour et corps à corps
by AlwaysCaskett3012
Summary: Beckett et Castle se tournent autour, mais résisteront-ils longtemps à la tentation ? Une tentation si forte, si intense ... si frustrante. Une solution : se défouler. FanFic' inspirée du 2x21 ... mais ancrée dans la saison 4.
1. Un effondrement de sentiments

Chapitre 1 : Un effondrement de sentiments

_**Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour pour une nouvelle fanfic'. Elle sera plus courte que ma dernière mais j'espère qu'elle sera accueillie avec autant d'enthousiasme que la précédente. Le sujet est également plus léger mais je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre. **_

-NYPD, arrêtez-vous !

-Jamais !

-Ne bougez plus !

-Allez-vous faire foutre !

-STOP !

Des bruits de tir volaient en éclat dans le hangar désaffecté. Des bruits de pas, de course raisonnaient comme dans un mauvais film. Soudain un silence pesant, étrange prit possession des lieux. Un air orageux, remplit d'arcs électriques s'empara de l'espace confiné. Les cœurs battaient, les respirations se faisaient rapides et la tension était à son apogée.

Castle repéra le suspect. Il était en train de guetter sa proie qui n'était autre que Beckett. Castle le vit pointer son arme vers sa muse son esprit n'avait à ce moment-là plus qu'un objectif la sauver.

Beckett ne l'avait pas vu mais lui si. Elle était postée derrière un pilier en ciment afin de se protéger mais au moment où elle se dévoila, le suspect prit son arme et ajusta son tir en direction de la détective. Elle sentait la tension montait et ses pulsations cardiaques augmentaient. Elle savait que la situation était délicate pour elle mais aussi pour les personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle devait faire preuve de sang-froid et d'une grande force d'esprit. Au moment, où elle décida de faire face au suspect, elle se sentit propulser par une force encore inconnue sur le sol.

Un coup de feu retentit.

Castle, sans réfléchir davantage, se jeta sur sa partenaire et la plaqua au sol évitant de justesse la balle qui termina sa course dans le pilier derrière lequel elle se cachait. Une seconde de plus, la détective se retrouvait une balle en pleine tête. A la seule pensée de savoir, que sa muse aurait pu mourir à quelques mètres de lui, Castle sentit une angoisse lui nouer la gorge.

Le temps de cette diversion, Esposito avait eu le temps de neutraliser le suspect une balle en plein cœur aucune hésitation n'avait embuée l'esprit de cet ancien sniper des forces spéciales.

Castle était allongé sur Beckett qui n'avait pas réellement comprit ce qui venait de se passer. La seule chose qu'elle avait remarquée, fut l'infime distance qui séparait son corps et celui de l'écrivain. Elle comprit qu'encore une fois, il l'avait sauvé, qu'il avait été là, qu'il avait joué à la perfection son rôle de partenaire, qu'il l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie, qu'il avait tout simplement était présent. L'adrénaline retomba d'un coup et elle se perdit dans le regard bleu océan de son partenaire. Elle pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur contre son propre corps ainsi que la chaleur rassurante qu'il dégageait. La pression retombant, ses sens et son esprit étaient déconnectés de sa raison légendaire.

Il la fixait droit dans les yeux, sans un mouvement, perdu dans le vert éblouissant de ses yeux. Sentant une gêne s'installait entre eux et surtout sa folle envie de l'embrassait, elle brisa le silence par quelques mots qu'elle trouva futile mais appropriée à la situation.

-Merci.

Il lui répondit par un mot, dont seul eux connaissaient le sens profond et le vrai poids de ce dernier.

-Always.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois, et Castle se leva et tendit la main à Beckett afin de l'aider à se relever. Sans même réfléchir ou se soucier de quoi ce soit, elle accepta sa main. La pression qu'il mit à travers ce geste ne la laissa pas de marbre. Sa grande main, rassurante, chaude et douce englobait l'ensemble de sa petite main.

Tous les deux regagnèrent la Crown Victoria de la jeune détective afin de se rendre au 12th. Un silence s'était installé dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Nos deux partenaires pensaient, réfléchissaient, revivaient la situation qui venait de se produire et dont ils étaient les protagonistes principaux.

Castle était vraiment soulagé de la savoir en vie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier, d'avoir sauvé sa muse, sa partenaire, son amie, sa meilleure amie enfin sa … il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient réellement l'un pour l'autre même si lui savait qu'elle était bien plus qu'une amie elle était sa destinée mais il ne pouvait pas être aveugle. Beckett ne ressentait pas la même chose, du moins elle ne l'avouait pas. Car il sentait bien, que son mur se fissurait de jour en jour et qu'il en était une des principales causes.

Il se doutait qu'elle ne parlerait pas du moment qu'il venait de vivre même s'il souhaitait éclaircir certain point. Ce rapprochement corporel avait été bien plus que le rapprochement de deux corps deux êtres emplis d'émotions s'étaient par la même occasion rapprochés. Il avait vu dans ses yeux verts, une lueur qu'il reconnut immédiatement celle du désir, de l'envie, celle de l'amour.

Ce choc lui avait ouvert les yeux, elle savait désormais que Castle jouerait un grand rôle dans son futur. Même si elle s'en était rendu compte depuis quelques mois, ce dernier évènement lui confirmé son choix et pansé ses craintes. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle l'aimait et elle en était maintenant certaine.

Elle espérait que Castle soit sur la même longueur d'onde mais elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Son regard, quand il l'avait plaqué au sol prouvait bien plus que des mots, ses sentiments. En repensant au plaquage, elle éprouva un manque dans sa main : celle de son partenaire.

Elle attendrait ce soir pour lui parler.

C'est ainsi que nos deux partenaires regagnèrent le bureau du precint, perdus dans leurs pensées et bercés par un mélange de sentiments nouveaux.

Tous les deux évitèrent soigneusement le sujet tant délicat à aborder entre un homme et une femme : les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre.

Castle ne souhaitait pas la brusquer et surtout il appréhendait de prendre une veste monumentale si Beckett ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments. Au plus profond de son être, il priait pour qu'ils finissent ensemble mais la carapace de Kate était tellement robuste qu'il craignait ne pouvoir la mettre à nue. C'est pourquoi, il préférait rester dans une amitié destructrice que plutôt de ne plus jamais la revoir.

Beckett, quant à elle, voulait se dévoiler entre quatre yeux et non en la présence de ses collègues. Même s'ils étaient comme une deuxième famille pour elle, elle n'était pas prête à officialiser son amour pour Rick devant le 12th.

La paperasse avait pris le devant dans leur discussion cherchant comment formuler le rapport, quels mots utiliser et comment décrire la légitime défense à invoquer pour justifier le tir d'Esposito, fatal au suspect. Tous les sujets autres que celui tant convoité étaient abordés.

Le rapport était terminé et posé sur le bureau du capitaine. Le 12th était vide, Beckett avait renvoyé Esposito et Ryan chez eux afin qu'ils se reposent. La journée avait été rude et elle savait qu'ils devaient se ressourcer auprès des personnes qu'ils aimaient. Lanie pour Esposito et Jenny pour Ryan.

De son côté, elle n'avait pas besoin de rentrer chez elle pour être entourée de la personne qu'elle appréciait le plus : Rick. Elle se surprit elle-même à l'utilisation de son prénom mais cela résonnait plutôt bien. Elle le regardait, il jouait avec ses doigts et il était épuisé. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait terminé. Elle détailla une dernière fois, son visage enfantin mais si protecteur et se jeta dans le grand bain de l'inconnu : ses émotions.

-Rick … j'aimerais que l'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le hangar dit-elle d'une voix douce et posée.

Castle détourna son regard vers sa muse et la fixa dans les yeux. Il était surpris, elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et de surcroît, elle désirait parler de l'évènement de l'après-midi. Dans aucune des théories les plus rocambolesques qu'il avait pu créer, il s'était imaginé que Beckett parlerait de ça.

Face au silence que lui imposait l'écrivain, elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, si vous ne voulez pas, on peut aller prendre un verre se justifia-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac quelque peu déçue par la réaction ou plutôt par la non-réaction de son partenaire.

Il lui saisit le bras et la scruta encore une fois.

-Non, excusez-moi, j'étais juste surpris … balbutia-t-il.

Au même moment, il retira sa main du bras de Beckett pour se repositionner sur sa chaise. Il était en admiration devant elle et prêt à boire les paroles de sa muse.

Sentant un manque de contact avec son écrivain, elle lui saisit la main qui était sur son genou et le caressa délicatement. Cette simple caresse, lui donna encore plus l'envie et le courage de lui avouer ses ressentis.

L'écrivain était quelque peu stupéfié par ces gestes inédits venant de sa partenaire. Cette sensation de sa muse sur son corps l'électrisait mais lui faisait ressentir un bonheur et un bien-être proche du paradis.

Ils regardèrent leurs mains nouvellement unies sur le genou de Castle pour se retrouver yeux dans les yeux.

-Vous savez, le mur dont je vous ai parlé …

-Oui.

-Je pense qu'il est en train de tomber et je crois que je vais bientôt être prête à avoir le type de … relation que je souhaite … évoluer avec la personne que j'aime … apprécier des moments avec cette personne … Vous comprenez ?

-Je crois comprendre … et j'espère être présent le jour où ce mur tombera dit-il en peignant un sourire sur son visage meurtri de fatigue.

-Moi aussi Rick, je ne souhaiterais rien de plus au monde que vous soyez auprès de moi quand mes sentiments seront mis à jour lui dit-elle en saisissant sa main entre les siennes.

Le silence faisait maintenant place entre ces deux amoureux.

Castle savait qu'aujourd'hui un « nous » entre Kate et lui était enfin possible. Elle s'était ouverte, elle s'était mise à nue, elle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Il reconnaissait que cela avait dû être dur pour elle mais elle avait réussi à surmonter ses craintes et ses interrogations.

Elle était sure que ses révélations avaient ravi Castle. Il l'attendait maintenant depuis 4 ans sans même qu'elle lui ait donné ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir. Et il lui offrait, ce soir, un regard rempli de tendresse, d'affectation et d'amour. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre, comment un homme et surtout Rick pouvait être si amoureux et si épris d'elle.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment avant que Castle fasse éclater la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

-A demain détective dit-il avec un sourire illuminant son visage déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-A demain Rick répondit-elle en récupérant sa main après l'avoir laissée glisser plus que nécessaire sur le genou de l'écrivain.

Il s'adossa le long de la paroi de l'ascenseur repensant à son acte et à la sensation de sa joue sur ses lèvres. Elle était douce, elle sentait irrésistiblement bon la cerise et pour l'achever elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Bien au contraire, elle l'avait congratulé d'une caresse qui lui procurait encore un long et agréable frisson à travers son corps. Si lui avait réagi, il avait remarqué que la teinte de ses yeux s'était quelque peu obscurcie : signe qu'elle n'était pas insensible non plus. Comme un adolescent ayant embrassé pour la première fois sa petite-amie, l'écrivain ne pouvait se défaire du sourire béat qu'arborait son visage.

Elle l'observait quitter le precint adossé dans l'ascenseur. Il avait osé s'approcher, la toucher, l'embrasser. Elle-même en mourrait d'envie mais elle n'aurait jamais pu s'arrêter à un simple baiser. Son désir envers son écrivain grandissait de minutes en minutes et elle se doutait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à refouler indéfiniment ses pulsions. Elle savait que lui aussi aurait pu aller plus loin elle avait entendu sa respiration s'accélérer et ses yeux se dilataient. Mais par respect pour elle, il s'était arrêté à ce premier contact. Pour une fois, elle maudissait Rick d'être un si galant homme et elle se maudissait elle-même de ne pas avoir était assez entreprenante.

Encore chamboulée par cet acte, elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la sensation des lèvres tendres, douces et chaudes de son écrivain sur sa joue. Elle se sentait perdre pied aucun homme ne l'avait tellement excité par un petit baiser sur la joue. Elle se demandait comment elle réagirait quand ils iraient plus loin si un simple baiser sur la joue l'a mettait dans un tel état.

Sur cette dernière pensée, elle sourit et prit direction de son appartement.

_**Et voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plus et j'ose espérer que mon style d'écriture s'est amélioré. J'attends vos réactions, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. En attendant, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses et je vous donne rendez-vous bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre. **_


	2. Petit à petit

Chapitre 2 : Petit à petit …

_**Bonjour à tous ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie réellement vos petites attentions. Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de vos espérances. Bonne lecture !**_

_**lille 76, fandestana et Guest je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, c'est trop mignon. **_

Le lendemain matin, Castle arriva comme à son habitude, deux cafés à la main. Quittant l'ascenseur, il volait un instant la beauté de sa muse tel un voleur d'art repérant son prochain chef d'œuvre. Les cheveux en cascade retombant sur ses épaules, un blouson en cuir, un jean dessinant à merveille ses longues et fines jambes ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche était sa tenue du jour.

Fasciné et amoureux depuis leur première rencontre, il l'a trouvé resplendissante même habillée de la sorte. Cependant, il était à des années lumières de se douter les interrogations vestimentaires de Beckett ce matin-là.

_Quelques heures plutôt …_

Beckett s'était levée de très bonne humeur, souriant à la journée qu'elle allait passer avec son écrivain. Se remémorant le baiser de Rick, elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et une étrange sensation l'envahir. Une sensation de bonheur, de lâcher prise, d'amour tout simplement. Se sentant perdre pieds dans son trop plein d'émotions avant même la présence de son futur, elle décida de tout faire pour paraître la plus normale possible. Entourée de ses amis et qui plus est détectives, elle se doutait qu'ils repéreraient rapidement un changement chez elle.

Sa première mission fût donc de s'habiller. Elle adopta un style street wear afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. (Son métier de détective l'avait rendu un peu paranoïaque sur les bords). Evidemment, elle aurait tant aimé mettre un chemiser laissant dévoiler à Rick la naissance de sa poitrine ainsi qu'un pantalon à pinces mais elle se ravisa. Le faire succomber oui, mais pas au 12th sur son bureau. Même si l'idée de faire l'amour avec Rick sur son bureau n'était pas totalement exclue de son esprit. Chassant ses idées peu catholiques, elle continua sa préparation. Connaissant le goût de son écrivain pour ses cheveux détachés, elle les laissa au gré du vent.

C'est donc vêtit de manière simple et confortable qu'elle regagna son lieu de travail.

_De retour au 12th … _

Le nez plongé dans les dossiers, la jeune détective devina une présence … familière … plaisante. Elle se leva et pivota pour faire face à l'ascenseur. Son radar à écrivain avait fonctionné à merveille il était là, devant elle, vêtu d'une chemise bleue faisant écho à ses yeux et d'un jean lui moulant à la perfection son fessier. Perdue dans la contemplation de son futur amant, elle ne vit pas que celui-ci lui tendait son café.

-Vous appréciez murmura-t-il à sa muse.

Gênée d'être prise en flagrant d'élit de matage, elle se saisit du précieux liquide non sans effleurer délicatement les doigts de Rick.

-Vous n'avez même pas idée chuchota-t-elle en déposant sensuellement ses lèvres sur le gobelet.

Castle déglutit difficilement face à cette nouvelle facette de Beckett il découvrait peu à peu la femme, Katherine. Son désir, son amour grandissaient au fil des minutes et il mourrait d'envie de capturer ses lèvres et de l'emmener dans un doux mais langoureux baiser. Néanmoins, il intériorisa ses émotions et surtout ses pulsions. Il était conscient, qu'ils avaient franchi une nouvelle étape dans leur relation mais il n'espérait pas tant de proximité avec Kate et de plus, initiée par cette dernière. Toutefois, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Heureux mais ne voulant ni la brusquer ni la mettre mal à l'aise, il lui sortit son plus beau sourire. Pas un de ceux qu'il offre à ses séances de dédicace mais un de ceux réservés à sa muse.

Il s'assit donc sur sa chaise à côté de la détective. Aujourd'hui, la journée s'annonçait être une de celle où la paperasse allait être la seule distraction du jour. Il la regardait remplir les dossiers à l'accoutumé, il était fasciné. De toute façon, le moindre geste qu'effectué sa muse devenait à son regard, magique : sa manière de réfléchir à chaque mot, de mordiller son stylo ou de le glisser dans ses cheveux, sa bouche mouvant au gré des phrases des dossiers, ses doigts, si fins, si beaux frappant les touches du clavier en un doux son poétique.

Elle sentait son regard sur elle, et juste cette attention la comblait de bonheur et lui réchauffer le cœur. Malgré cela, elle se disait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas être égoïste le laisser à s'ennuyer ici, à la regarder faire des dossiers devaient être une perte de temps pour lui. Même si elle n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle allait dire, elle devait le faire pour lui, pour eux.

-Je suis désolé Castle, mais aujourd'hui, je crois que les criminels sont au repos. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Je ne vais pas vous imposez d'être ici dit-elle une pointe de regret dans la voix.

Il la regarda bouchée bée. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer à ses côtés ?

-Détective Beckett, je vais peut-être vous apprendre quelque chose mais sachez que la seule occupation qui me comble le plus au monde, c'est vous murmura-t-il d'une voix charmante mais parfaitement posée. Donc, je reste !

Elle ne put retenir un sourire face à l'amour que Rick lui portait et de la sincérité dont il avait fait preuve pour déclarer ses quelques mots. Kate était désormais sûre et certaine, que Richard ne la lâcherait pas de sitôt.

C'est ainsi que la matinée se déroula au fil de la paperasse et des pauses cafés dans la salle de repos.

L'horloge du central indiquait 13 heures, et toujours aucune enquête n'avait pointé le bout de son nez. Castle commençait à gigoter sur sa chaise et Beckett se doutait de la cause de cette agitation car elle aussi avait faim.

-Ça vous dit d'aller manger un bout au snack ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour lire dans ses pensées mais c'était vrai, il avait faim. Peut-être que son agitation avait été une preuve et que son esprit de détective avait fait le lien mais il ne réfléchit pas plus et approuva.

-En route alors, j'ai faim ! S'exclama-t-il.

Encore une fois, elle ne put retenir un sourire face à la mine rayonnante et enfantine que son partenaire arborait.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'ascenseur en se taquinant l'un l'autre.

-Vous avez si faim que ça demanda Beckett voyant le pas rapide de son partenaire.

-Il faut bien nourrir le mâle qui sommeille en moi rétorqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Le mâle … vraiment Castle … cela reste à prouver lâcha-t-elle en bousculant Rick, épaule contre épaule.

Arrivés dans l'ascenseur, le silence avait gagné du terrain mais les regards entre nos deux partenaires aussi. Et comme d'habitude, c'est Castle qui brisa ce délicieux moment.

-On y va à pied aujourd'hui l'interrogea-t-il.

-Pourquoi, vos fesses détestent autant que ça ma voiture riposta-t-elle en reluquant ouvertement son postérieur.

-Non détective, je veux juste profiter un peu plus de votre présence à mes côtés répondit-il en reprenant du sérieux.

Surprise par ce regain de sérieux et par cette déclaration, elle ne sut quoi répondre tellement cela l'avait touché. Laissant les mots à son écrivain elle, femme de terrain préféra l'action. Le fixant droit dans les yeux, elle lui saisit la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le ding de l'ascenseur retentit et Kate lâcha la main de son partenaire, se dirigeant vers le snack.

(…)

Après avoir passés commande, ils s'assirent à leur table habituelle, à l'égard de tous les regards curieux. Ils aimaient cette intimité, cette promiscuité afin de parler et de se libérer. Cette table avait supporté de nombreuses discussions, disputes, journées de stress mais aujourd'hui se serait différent. Ce vieux morceau de formica accueillerait deux personnes partageant un moment de complicité.

Les deux coéquipiers furent sortis de leur bulle par la serveuse qui déposa deux sandwichs, de l'eau ainsi que deux cafés.

-Je vous souhaite bon appétit détective lança Rick en mordant à pleine dent dans son repas.

-Merci mais … _elle hésita un instant _… pourquoi on se vouvoie … je veux dire quand on est que tous les deux … on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non ?

-Tu m'en vois ravie Kate.

Rick avait conscience que le début du tutoiement et l'abolition du vouvoiement était encore un signe qu'une barrière intérieure de Kate venait d'exploser, de se détruire, de disparaître.

Elle se réjouissait de ce tutoiement mais ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin surtout avec la manière dont les lèvres de Rick avait prononcé son prénom. Ses lèvres … si douces … si envoutantes … si tentantes …. Elle voulait l'embrasser mais elle calma vite fait ses ardeurs.

C'est ainsi qu'ils continuèrent de manger dans un silence reposant et tendre.

Rick était perdu dans ses pensées quand un frisson le traversa de part en part. Kate avait saisi sa main et dessinait des formes abstraites à l'aide de son pouce. Ils regardèrent leurs mains enlacées, posées sur la table comme un symbole de leur futur « nous ».

A ce moment précis, elle n'aurait sur dire pourquoi mais elle avait besoin du contact de son écrivain. Peut-être était-ce dû à la proposition qu'elle allait faire et qui la chamboulait quelque peu …

-Tu sais, ce soir si tu n'as rien de prévu tu pourrais peut-être … venir manger chez moi l'interrogea-t-elle en souriant.

Surpris mais surtout enchanté, il la fixa droit dans les yeux en pressant un peu plus sa pression sur sa main.

-Avec grand plaisir …

Il réfléchit un instant et son côté protecteur reprit le dessus rapidement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse ça pour lui mais il voulait qu'elle le fasse pour eux. Il devait lui dire qu'il pouvait attendre pour un repas en tête à tête chez elle mais les mots ne venaient pas.

-Euh … enfin …

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rick ? Tu n'es pas dispo ? S'enquit-elle anxieuse quant à la réaction de Rick.

-Non ! Pas du tout … c'est que …

Le voyant perdre ses moyens et ses mots, elle prit les devants se doutant du pourquoi du comment.

-Rick, si je t'invite chez moi … c'est que j'en ai envie … dit-elle d'un ton sérieux que Rick ne lui connaissait pas. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre rajouta-t-elle.

-Non, non non ! Je suis à ton entière disposition ! S'exclama-t-il.

Par cette invitation, elle avait décidé d'avancer dans leur relation et de franchir une nouvelle étape, celle de son amour et de son envie pour Rick.

Leurs cafés terminés, ils reprirent direction du precint.

Respectivement, nos deux partenaires craignaient cette après-midi : comment allaient-ils faire pour lutter contre leur attirance mutuelle ?

Depuis la déclaration de la veille, ils apprenaient à vivre les prémices de leur idylle naissante et l'idée même de passer cette après-midi sans s'effleurer, se toucher ou se sourire tendrement s'annonçait délicate.

Beckett avait hâte d'être ce soir pour la première fois, elle pouvait passer une soirée en tête à tête avec son écrivain. Elle ne savait pas s'ils franchiraient le point de non-retour mais il faut bien l'avouer, l'idée de se retrouver dans les bras protecteurs de Rick l'enchantée. De toute façon, elle s'était fixée de goûter aux lèvres de l'homme qu'elle désirait le plus au monde.

De son côté, Castle était aussi heureux qu'un enfant le matin de Noël. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que dans 6 heures trente minutes et quarante-sept secondes, il serait dans l'appartement de Kate, seul avec elle. Ce soir, il ne tenterait rien pour la brusquer la simple pensée de passer un diner seul avec sa muse le comblait de bonheur.

L'après-midi se déroula de la même manière que la matinée : de la paperasse et encore de la paperasse. Sans oublier des pauses café.

Nos deux coéquipiers dans un synchronisme quasi-parfait se retournèrent pour voir la pendule. Il était 18h00 et la débauche avait donc sonné. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent mais Beckett se reconcentra très vite sur ces deux collègues qui les observaient de manière étrange.

-Vous pouvez y aller les mecs, ce n'est pas la peine de nous regarder de cette manière s'exclama-t-elle.

-Vous savez que vous êtes flippant tous les deux les interrogea Espo.

-Pourquoi questionnèrent Kate et Rick d'une même voix.

Machinalement, ils dévièrent leur regard l'un sur l'autre.

-Pour ça renchérit Ryan.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire les gars ? S'énerva la détective.

-C'est bon, nous rentrons … on vous laisse tranquille … tous les deux … seuls taquina Esposito.

Cette dernière réponse ne fut qu'attiser l'énervement de la jeune brune qui fit mine de ne pas relever cette dernière riposte.

Castle voyant que Beckett se tendait décida de désamorcer la bombe en faisant part à ses collègues de son départ.

-Moi aussi, j'y vais de toute manière, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu conclu-t-il.

Sans adresser un mot ou un regard à sa muse, il prit congé de l'équipe.

Esposito et Ryan le saluèrent et tous prirent le chemin de la sortie.

Beckett, toujours aussi stupéfaite par la réaction de Castle, ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer. Elle l'avait invité mais elle n'avait fixé aucun horaire, comment allait-il savoir à quelle heure venir. S'inquiétant de plus en plus, qu'il ne vienne pas, elle sortit son téléphone pour lui envoyer un SMS quand un sourire illumina son visage. Il l'avait devancé.

_J'espère que ce petit subterfuge aura calmé Espo et Ryan. En attendant, j'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir … A quelle heure dois-je me présenter à l'appartement de la plus belle femme de New-York ? RC._

Elle respira profondément comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il partait et qu'il avait pu oublier leur rendez-vous. Il était si prévenant envers elle qu'il l'avait protégé de ses collègues trop curieux.

_Merci Rick. Tu peux venir à 19h30, je t'attends avec impatience. KB_

Derrière l'écran de son iPhone, Rick sourit à la réponse de Kate et partit en direction de son loft afin de se préparer à la soirée qui s'annonçait être la plus belle de sa vie.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre correspond à vos attentes même si j'en entends déjà dire … pourquoi elle a coupé ici ? Je répondrais que le prochain chapitre n'en sera que plus … tendre … Vont-ils sauter le pas, réponse dans le prochain chapitre **_____

_**A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas je prends tous les commentaires qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs. **_


	3. Une soirée, deux amoureux et …

Chapitre 3 : Une soirée, deux amoureux et …

_**Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs ! Et voilà, le chapitre tant attendu celui du rendez-vous entre Castle et Beckett. Avant de commencer votre lecture, je voudrais remercier mes lecteurs « sans compte » (les autres, ouvrez vos boîtes mails). **_

_**Lille76 : oui, en effet je préfère que leur rapprochement se fasse de manière romantique et non de façon brutale comme dans la série. On le sait Rick est romantique et il tient plus que tout à Kate. Et elle, de son côté, a tellement souffert qu'elle peut enfin ouvrir son cœur à celui qui l'aide et qui l'aime. **_

_**Castlefan : Et oui, j'adore couper pile à l'endroit fatidique … **_

_**Guest : Bonne découverte de la soirée concoctée par Kate … **_

Devant son armoire, Kate ne savait pas quoi se mettre. Elle souhaitait faire plaisir à son écrivain mais ne voulait pas non plus paraitre trop aguicheuse. Fouillant l'intégralité de sa garde-robe, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur LA tenue. C'est donc légèrement énervée, qu'elle regagna la salle de bain. Elle aimait se prélasser dans sa baignoire mais ce soir pas le temps elle opta donc pour une douche. Néanmoins, la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps détendait ses muscles un à un laissant une sensation de bien-être sur son corps. Elle s'empara de son gel douche puis de son shampoing à la cerise. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage elle savait que Rick était littéralement fou de cette odeur et elle comptait bien en jouer ce soir. Sortant de la salle de bain, elle enfila une serviette autour d'elle et repartit en direction de sa chambre. Les idées plus claires, elle choisit une tenue décontractée mais très près du corps afin de ne laisser aucune place à l'imagination de Castle. Elle enfila un tee-shirt blanc, épousant à perfection sa poitrine et sa taille ainsi qu'un jean slim. Elle délaissa l'idée de la robe, trouvant cela trop clichée. Les cheveux encore mouillés, ils ondulaient au gré de leurs envies. Elle les laissa faire et se maquilla légèrement : un trait de crayon et un coup d'eyeliner feraient ressortir ses yeux vert émeraude.

Sa tenue maintenant terminée, elle s'attela à la préparation du repas.

De l'autre côté de la ville, un homme était aussi anxieux qu'un jour de remise de diplôme. Il venait de prendre sa douche, et maintenant il déambulait dans son dressing. Aucune chemise n'avait grâce à ses yeux, ni même un pantalon. Se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux, il n'arrivait pas à fixer une tenue. Il ne désirait pas une tenue classique ou ordinaire mais une à la hauteur du rendez-vous. Il souhaitait épater Kate par une tenue qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue sur lui. C'est alors que son esprit lui indiqua le tiroir des tee-shirts. Il en saisit un noir, col V, le moulant ce qu'il fallait et enfila un jean légèrement usé afin de paraitre décontracté. Ce soir, il souhaitait que Katherine le voit sous un autre jour il voulait être le vrai Richard pas le Rick Castle des médias. Il acheva sa préparation dans la salle de bain, se rasant de prés et se parfumant légèrement.

Excité mais aussi stressé, il se saisit de son téléphone ainsi que ses clefs et rejoignit l'appartement de la jeune détective.

Devant la porte de sa muse, ses mains étaient moites et il était quelque peu nerveux. Sensation étrange, il la connaissait maintenant depuis 4 ans, ils avaient failli mourir ensemble, ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque mais il n'arrivait pas à se décontracter.

Il respira une dernière fois, essuya ses mains contre son jean et frappa trois coups à la porte.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Kate entendit les trois coups et savait que c'était lui il était le seul à ne pas se servir de la sonnette. Son cœur s'accéléra à mesure où elle se rapprochait de la porte. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, elle ouvrit cette dernière.

Quelque ne fut sa surprise de le voir, habillé décontracté et si … sexy. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que derrière ses chemises et ses pantalons de costume se cachaient un homme si bien bâti.

Quant à Castle, il était aussi stupéfié par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Voir sa muse arborait des vêtements si sexy et si moulant, le troublait encore plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Il pouvait imaginer la moindre parcelle de son corps.

Tous deux médusés par le spectacle qu'il avait en face des yeux, ils ne disaient mot. A son habitude, Beckett reprit son esprit la première.

-Tu rentres ou tu veux rester sur le pas de la porte ?

-Je pense que je serais mieux à l'intérieur sourit-il en tendant le bouquet de fleurs à Kate.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le bouquet que Rick venait de lui offrir. Des roses blanches, pas des roses rouges mais des blanches celles qui signifient la pureté des sentiments. Castle avait intentionnellement refusé de prendre des roses rouges signifiant l'amour et la passion car Kate était bien plus qu'une femme à mettre dans son lit. Elle était son âme sœur, sa moitié.

Enchantée par son geste, elle embrassa Castle sur la joue laissant plus que nécessairement ses lèvres. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson qu'il ne put retenir de son côté, elle n'était pas mieux surtout quand elle sentit l'effet qu'elle produisait à son écrivain.

-Merci Rick susurra-t-elle d'une voix suave à son oreille.

Il la regardait, surpris par les actes et les paroles de celle-ci ; si elle continuait comme ça, il n'était pas sûr de répondre galamment toute la soirée. Cette femme réveillait son être, son âme, elle le rendait vivant.

Le vase remplit, elle y déposa le bouquet et sortit deux verres pour boire la bouteille de rouge qu'elle avait préparé.

-Va t'asseoir sur le canapé, j'apporte les verres et la bouteille.

-Pas besoin d'aide s'enquit Rick.

-Non, c'est bon … ce soir je m'occupe de tous.

Face aux yeux éberlués de son partenaire, elle comprit que cette phrase pouvait être très mal interprété voir un peu érotique. Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se retourna les joues rougies par ses pensées peu orthodoxes, se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure et versa du vin dans les deux verres.

Elle le retrouva sur le sofa en lui tendant son verre.

-Merci. Alors on trinque à quoi questionna Rick.

-A notre futur dit-elle en levant son verre.

-A notre futur alors renchérit Rick.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé Rick assis studieusement le dos contre le canapé et Kate un genou recroquevillé sous elle, de côté pour mieux observer son écrivain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as préparé pour le repas ? l'interrogea Rick.

-Des sushis et un dessert. Le menu correspond-il à vos attentes Monsieur l'écrivain taquina Kate.

-Parfait dit-il.

Ils discutèrent un moment du travail, d'Alexis ainsi que de Martha avant de se mettre à manger. Kate prit les devants et emmena les sushis sur la table basse du salon. Nos deux coéquipiers s'assirent en tailleur l'un à côté de l'autre à même le sol.

Les sushis terminés, Rick se recula et déposa son dos contre le bas du canapé. Etendant ses mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches, il trouva la main de Kate. Ne sachant comment réagir, il préféra la retirer craignant de bousculer sa douce.

Cependant, Kate n'avait pas envie de passer plus de temps en tant qu'amie avec l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle prit sa main et enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Heureux qu'elle prenne l'initiative, il s'autorisa à caresser sa main avec son pouce.

Elle aimait cette sensation de sa peau et de ses caresses. Jamais un homme ne lui avait fait tant d'effet se sentant lâcher prise, elle préféra se lever pour ne pas lui sauter dessus maintenant. Voyant les yeux de son partenaire interdits, elle justifia la cause de son départ.

-Je reviens, je vais chercher le dessert précisa-t-elle en caressant la joue de son partenaire.

Elle chercha dans son frigo et trouva les deux verrines de mousse au chocolat. Elle l'avait préparé exprès en sachant que Rick raffolait de ce met.

Ne pouvant et ne voulant pas l'attendre dans le salon sans rien faire, il prit la même direction sans qu'elle ne le voit et se retrouva derrière elle dans la cuisine. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre lui mais il ne s'y risqua pas.

Se retournant pour récupérer les petites cuillères, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Rick. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration ainsi que son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres.

Rick mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser mais il hésitait. Cependant, la lueur qu'il vit dans ses yeux, était un accord.

Se rapprochant doucement, ils s'embrassèrent. Lèvres contre lèvres, ils se découvrirent pour la première fois.

Kate était collé au comptoir et par la même occasion à son homme mais elle le souhaitait encore plus proche, pour le sentir, pour le respirer, pour ressentir son amour et son désir. Elle accentua le baiser en passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son écrivain et rapprocha son visage du sien. Comprenant l'envie de sa partenaire, Rick s'installa entre les jambes de Kate. La friction de leurs intimités fut trop importante et ils gémirent de concert.

Castle caressa sensuellement la lèvre de sa détective afin d'entrer dans son antre. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier et laissa la langue de Rick entrait en communion avec la sienne. Elle ne fut pas déçue leurs langues firent connaissance l'un de l'autre dans une danse tendre et langoureuse cherchant à se découvrir puis à se dominer l'une et l'autre.

Ce qui au début était un baiser tendre et romantique se transforma en un torride baiser. Ils pouvaient ressentir la frustration des quatre dernières années. Sentant le désir de Richard contre son bas ventre, elle décida de prendre les devants. Cessant le baiser à contre cœur, elle prit la main de Rick en direction de sa chambre.

Castle, toujours aussi romantique comprit l'envie de sa partenaire car lui aussi était ravagé par les mêmes pulsions mais avant de passer à l'acte, il voulait découvrir son corps.

Il la stoppa dans son élan.

Surprise, elle se retourna vers lui.

Tout en l'emmenant vers le canapé, il lui expliqua son comportement.

-Ce soir, je veux que ce soit parfait … je veux que ce soir tu sois la femme la plus comblée du monde … je veux que tu prennes du plaisir. Je sais que cela peut paraitre ridicule mais … je ne veux pas que tu es l'impression que je souhaite profiter de ton corps dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Ecoutant avec grand intérêt l'homme qui lui faisait face elle avait bu ses paroles et elle était touchée. Lui si sûr de lui, si enfantin, si agitée était ce soir un homme, doux, pensif, réfléchit et aimant.

Accédant silencieusement à la requête de son écrivain, elle prit la direction du sofa et se laissa tombée dessus entrainant Rick dans sa chute.

Allongé sur sa collègue, il était heureux qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde. Reprenant le baiser, les mains de Rick partirent à la découverte de sa muse. Caressant ses flans puis ses hanches, il découvrait pour la première fois, le corps, la peau, les formes de la femme qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

De son côté, Katherine n'était pas en reste. Ses mains s'activaient à passer sous le tee-shirt de Rick pour trouver son dos, ses épaules si musclées. Elle aimait la sensation de sa peau si chaude et les frissons qui le parcouraient. Voulant sentir sa peau sur la sienne, elle releva son tee-shirt. Afin de lui faciliter la tâche, il releva les bras et jeta le tee-shirt au sol. Faisant de même avec son propre tee-shirt, Rick la stoppa.

- Non, s'il te plait laisse-moi ce plaisir …

Un baiser comme réponse elle leva les bras et Rick fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de Kate pour lui enlever son tee-shirt tout en la gratifiant de tendre caresse.

Kate sentait que son corps était en feu les caresses de Rick étaient littéralement brulantes.

Caressant le torse de Castle, elle le faisait frémir. Descendant ses mains dangereusement vers l'intimité de Rick, elle souhaitait libérait son homme. La grande bosse, sous son jean grandissait à vue d'œil et éveillait en elle, un brasier de désir. Elle s'attela à défaire sa ceinture, puis son jean. Passant ses mains entre son pantalon et son boxer, elle effleura le sexe de Rick qui ne put étouffer son plaisir

-Oh … Kate …

Elle termina de faire glisser son pantalon le long de son homme avant que ses jambes prennent le relais.

Rick termina d'enlever son jean et voulu faire de même avec sa partenaire. Souhaitant tout d'abord, son approbation, il posa sensuellement ses mains sur le bouton du jean de la jolie brune et il la fixa. Kate lui fit signe de la tête. Ce soir, elle était sûre, elle n'avait plus de doutes, elle le voulait avec elle et en elle. Remontant vers son visage pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, il entreprit la descente en un long chemin parsemé de baiser. Sentant son envie grimper en flèche, elle s'arqua contre la bouche de Rick. D'une main experte et agile, il retira le pantalon de Kate et remonta prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Voulant la mettre à nue, il glissa ses mains dans le dos de sa douce et lui retira son soutien-gorge dans une extrême lenteur la faisant languir et gémir. Sa poitrine libérée, il l'admirait. L'embrassant et la malaxant avec sensualité et attention, elle n'en pouvait plus. S'écrasant contre lui, elle voulait plus, elle voulait le sentir en elle.

-Rick … viens gémit-elle.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heures de préliminaires, tous les deux étaient prêts à franchir le cap. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

La sonnette retentit et Rick se redressa immédiatement.

-Laisse faire Rick … ce soir c'est notre soirée … je ne laisserais personne me prendre ce corps murmura-t-elle en embrassant frénétiquement Rick.

Cependant, la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte n'avait à priori pas envie de partir. Au bout du troisième coup de sonnette, Rick se releva.

-Vas-y Kate, c'est peut-être important.

Enervée contre la personne qui l'empêchait d'assouvir son envie, elle enfila rapidement son tee-shirt et sa culotte. Elle regarda à travers l'œil et son visage se défit.

-Qui est-ce ? l'interrogea Rick en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

-C'est Lanie, il faut que j'ouvre sinon elle va ameuter tout le 12th.

-J'arrive Lanie deux minutes cria-t-elle.

Embrassant une dernière fois Kate, il s'empressa de se rhabiller. Prêt ou presque, les cheveux en bataille, les chaussures non lacées, ils prirent direction de la porte.

Kate ouvra la porte, Rick derrière elle et Lanie devant elle.

-Et bien Kate … qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? La questionna Lanie sans avoir vu l'écrivain.

-Rien, nous étions en train de manger se justifia Kate.

Lanie fut stupéfaite de voir Rick dans un état si étrange et de voir son amie si épanouie.

-Désolé, je peux repasser si j'ai interrompu quelque chose rigola la légiste.

-Non, c'est bon Rick rentrait chez lui dit-elle à contre cœur. Va t'asseoir sur le canapé, je te rejoins … je dois parler à Castle.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, Kate embrassa Rick dans le couloir.

-On se voit demain murmura Rick.

-Oui mais si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de passer la nuit à tes côtés chuchota Kate en se mordillant la lèvre.

-Moi aussi, mais ne t'inquiète pas demain et un autre jour.

Un dernier baiser et ils se séparèrent. Elle le regarda rentrer dans l'ascenseur et re-rentra dans son appartement.

-LANIE je vais te tuer ! S'énerva la jeune détective.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, vous n'en voulez pas trop à Lanie ? Je vous dis à la prochaine et qui sait peut-être qu'ils auront une occasion de se rapprocher enfin ? N'oubliez pas, j'adore vos commentaires (positifs comme négatifs) donc profitez-en et lâchez-vous. **_


	4. Colère, envies et frustration

Chapitre 4 : Colère, envies et frustration.

_**Hey lecteurs ! Je suis heureuse de voir que de plus en plus de lecteurs apprécient mes écrits et je suis encore plus touchée de vos commentaires. Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre que je vous ais concocté. Bonne lecture **_____

_**lille 76 : Et oui, Lanie ou l'art d'arriver au bon moment. Ne t'inquiète pas, le « soufflé » va reprendre bonne allure. **_

_**Angelye : Ravie de te compter parmi mes nouvelles lectrices. Maintenant, je te laisse lire le dialogue que tu avais deviné**_

_**Castlefan : Et oui Lanie … une vraie amie pour Kate ^^**_

-Lanie Parish ! Je vais te tuer ! S'énerva la jeune détective.

Pendant ce temps, la légiste s'était confortement installée sur le canapé de son amie et s'amusait de la situation qui se peignait devant elle.

La lueur qui scintillait dans les yeux de Kate lui affirmait qu'elle avait enfin franchi le cap : se laisser aller avec Castle. C'était la première fois, qu'elle voyait son amie si heureuse et souriante. Une certaine sérénité se dégageait d'elle et seul son écrivain pouvait être l'auteur de ce sentiment de bien-être.

La tête de l'écrivain n'avait qu'accentué la pensée de la légiste : yeux pétillants et sourire béat égayaient son visage. Une seule personne était à l'origine de ça, sa muse, sa bien-aimée, la femme qu'il désirait depuis tant d'années : Katherine Beckett.

-Tu comptes rester là, à m'observer toute la soirée ? Questionna Kate excédée par le regard intrusif de son amie.

-Oui Mademoiselle Beckett affirma la légiste. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je te pousse dans les bras de Castle, qu'aujourd'hui voir que tu as sauté le pas me réjouit.

Face aux paroles de Lanie, Kate était quelque peu désarçonnée. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Lanie de l'avoir poussée dans ses retranchements afin de dévoiler ses sentiments à Rick mais là, elle aurait préféré être dans les bras de son homme.

Kate croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés, prête à dégainer.

Sentant que la détective allait prendre la parole, Lanie la devança en agitant ses bras devant elle.

-Bon … arrête de faite ta tête de mauvaise flic … Cela doit fonctionner avec les criminelles mais ça ne marche pas avec moi. Maintenant, je veux des détails …

Kate la fusilla du regard, tout en grimaçant … bien décidée à faire languir son amie comme elle qui languissait maintenant de rejoindre son écrivain.

-C'était si mauvais que ça se méprit Lanie. J'aurai cru que notre écrivain était un vrai étalon.

Kate s'assit à côté de son amie et tenta de ne pas rire. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille, Lanie était dans sa toile et solidement emprisonnée.

Intérieurement, Kate se disait que si Lanie savait à quel point Rick était un vrai homme, elle n'en reviendrait pas … mais le jeu n'était pas encore terminé. Elle devait encore faire patienter la légiste.

-En réalité Lanie … si tu n'étais pas venu … je serais surement en train de vérifier les talents d'amant de Rick grommela la détective.

Les yeux de Lanie manquèrent de sortir de leurs orbites face à la révélation de son amie. Elle, l'entremetteuse avait fait capoter la première nuit de ses amis.

-Non ! Tu déconnes Kate … ne me dis pas que j'ai interrompu votre cession … grimaça la métisse en imaginant la situation.

-Si Lanie … Même que tu es assise exactement à l'endroit de ce début de cession la taquina-t-elle.

Lanie se leva brusquement du sofa, jetant des regards incessants et répétés entre Kate et le canapé.

-C'est fini … désormais je ne verrai plus jamais ton sofa de la même manière lâcha-t-elle une pointe de malaise dans la voix.

-Moi non plus. S'amusa Kate en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

Les deux amies s'assirent aux chaises du comptoir : Kate frustrée et Lanie confuse.

-Putain ! jura la métisse. Moi qui te pousse depuis toutes ces années dans ses bras, je suis responsable de ta non-cession torride avec Castle.

-Et oui Lanie … tu te prive toi-même de détails croustillants s'amusa la jolie brune.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Kate … si tu veux … je pars … va le rejoindre dit la légiste en se levant.

Beckett lui saisit le bras et la fit se rassoir.

-Non, reste ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je retrouverais Rick demain. Et puis, on va pouvoir discuter entre filles maintenant que tu es là.

-En effet, je crois que nous avons du retard à rattraper approuva la métisse. Alors, comment tu t'es décidé à avouer tes sentiments à ton écrivain ?

-Tu te rappelle de notre dernière enquête …

-Oui…

-Et bien, ce jour-là, Castle m'a encore sauvé la vie.

-Bon de ce côté-là, rien de nouveau. Castle t'est complétement dévoué …

-Oui, je sais Lanie mais c'était différent. Il n'a pas réfléchit une minute …il s'est mis en danger pour moi. Il m'a plaqué au sol et on a évité une balle.

-Attends, attends ! On parle bien du Richard Castle l'écrivain de best-sellers.

-Oui Lanie souffla Kate.

-Et c'est à ce moment-là, que tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tu l'aimais bien plus qu'un simple ami.

-On va dire que cela faisait déjà quelques mois que je ne voyais plus Rick comme un simple ami mais comme un prochain petit-ami …

-Et tu n'as rien dit à ta meilleure amie protesta Lanie faussement vexée.

-Que veux-tu …

-Je sais tu es têtue comme une mule. Enfin … passons … comment tu t'es dit : ça est, je le veux dans mon lit.

-Lanie ! S'offusqua Kate.

-Tu te moques de moi ! La lueur dans tes yeux parle pour toi ma belle … ça se voit que tu as envie de lui. Je dirais même qu'au 12th, tu pourrais lui sauter dessus n'importe où, sur ton bureau … ma morgue … la salle de repos … euh _Lanie fit semblant de réfléchir et poursuivit son énumération _ la salle d'interrogatoire …

-Lanie, c'est bon j'ai compris … Tu ne vas pas me citer l'ensemble des possibilités ?

-Si tu veux, j'ai encore plein d'idée plaisanta la métisse.

-Bref … Quand Rick s'est retrouvé allongé sur moi, j'ai ressenti un bien-être, une sensation que j'avais encore jamais vécue … Tu vois Lanie, c'est comme si … depuis la mort de ma mère … j'étais enfin en sécurité.

Lanie trop émue par les révélations de son amie, préféra l'a laissé continuer ses explications.

-Et, comme à notre habitude, on s'est perdu dans une discussion silencieuse et malgré le danger … je ne pensais qu'à une chose l'embrasser et lui sauter dessus rougit Kate.

-Et tu as cédé ?

-Non. A son habitude, il s'est comporté comme un gentleman et il m'a aidé à me relever. Le soir, j'ai décidé de discuter avec lui et je lui ai tout avoué. Et les choses en entrainant une autre, je l'ai invité et voilà pourquoi tu nous as retrouvés ici conclu la jeune détective.

-Alors comment est-on écrivain ?

-Ah vrai dire … je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il soit un homme si romantique, tendre, émouvant … enfin Rick.

-Et alors, il est bien monté quand même ?

-Lanie s'exaspéra Kate, un peu troublée par les paroles crues de son amie. Je ne sais pas encore mais le reste est plus que remarquable … ses épaules … son torse … _elle commençait à frémir à l'évocation du corps de son partenaire quand Lanie la stoppa._

-Katherine Beckett veux-tu arrêter de fantasmer alors que je suis à côté de toi ?

-Désolé Lanie répondit-elle les joues légèrement rosies. Mais c'est toi qui as commencé. Et dois-je te rappeler qu'en ce moment je suis une femme frustrée la taquina-t-elle.

-Et alors question, préliminaires … il est comment notre auteur de best-sellers ?

-Si tu savais … la moindre de ses caresses, de sa sensation de son corps sur le mien m'électrise. J'ai encore jamais ressenti avec un homme et je dois bien l'avouer je me demande comment je vais réagir quand on va sauter le pas.

-Je suis contente pour toi et pour Castle aussi dit-elle d'une voix sincère et grave. Vous méritez tous les deux d'être heureux ensembles. Mais vu comment tu réagis aux préliminaires de notre écrivain, je vais vouloir savoir la suite gloussa la jeune métisse pour retrouver un ton plus léger.

-Je ne sais pas … c'est personnel … hésita Kate.

-Katherine Beckett sache que j'ai en ma possession des armes pour te faire parler …

-N'oublie pas, moi aussi j'ai des armes à ma disposition … Mais ok, je te raconterais tout cela si tu ne viens pas nous déranger encore une fois râla Kate.

-Touchée !

Les deux amies continuèrent de parler un moment avant que la jeune métisse décide de mettre les voiles.

Une fois la porte close, Kate contempla son appartement et pour la première fois, elle le trouva vide, sans âme. Elle se sentait seule elle qui aimait se qualifier de femme forte et solitaire éprouvait une sensation de vide, de manque. D'habitude, elle appréciait se retrouver, réfléchir, lire, s'évader mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un pour parfaire son bonheur : Richard Castle. Telle une droguée, elle était désespérément en manque de Rick : son corps, ses caresses, ses mots … son être tout entier.

A ce moment précis, son souhait le plus cher était de le rejoindre, mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit. D'une, elle ne souhaitait pas tomber nez à nez avec Martha et Alexis et de deux, elle désirait que leur première fois soit en toute intimité. Cette pensée la fit sourire … Elle se doutait qu'à la manière dont elle avait réagi face à son homme, elle ne pourrait retenir son plaisir et ses cris entre les seuls murs d'une chambre. Plaisir qu'elle avait entrevu pendant la cession sur son sofa. Sans dire mots, il avait décelé la moindre partie sensible de son corps. Elle soupçonnait Rick d'être un bon amant mais là, il dépassait ses espérances.

Se remémorant cette cession avortée, un frisson de bien-être la parcourue. Son désir grimpant en flèche, elle se gifla intérieurement de ses pensées grivoises. Rick avait été si doux, si attentionné, si romantique qu'elle se devait d'être à la hauteur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Elle cogita un instant et se rendit à l'évidence qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller se coucher sans avoir un mot envers son écrivain. C'est donc décidée qu'elle envoya un SMS à son homme

A quelques kilomètres de là, un écrivain était dans le même état d'esprit. Il souffrait d'un manque, celui de sa muse mais il tentait en vain de trouver le sommeil. Son esprit était encore embué par des images du corps de sa muse, des bruits et des gémissements qu'elle émettait sous son toucher et ses caresses. Il avait espéré qu'elle lui envoie un message mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Il se demanda si elle pouvait faire marcher arrière mais il rejeta rapidement cette possibilité. De la manière dont elle réagissait face à lui et la lueur qu'il avait pu entrevoir dans ses yeux lui prouvaient le contraire.

Son téléphone le sortit de ses merveilleux songes. Il se saisit de ce dernier et son visage retrouva une mine joyeuse : c'était Kate, sa détective. Il s'empressa de lire le message.

_Hey Rick ! Encore désolé pour toute à l'heure, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je compte bien rattraper ces quatre dernières années. Tu me manques. Kate. _

Eprit de sa femme et le cœur regonflé à bloc, il s'empressa de répondre.

_Tu n'as pas à être désolé. De toute manière, après quatre ans d'attente nous ne sommes plus à un jour prés. Mais sache que dormir sans toi, va être compliqué. Rick qui t'aime. _

Kate n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps le message de son partenaire son cœur se serra quand elle vit la signature. Il l'aimait, elle le savait mais là, il affichait clairement ses sentiments. De son côté, elle l'aimait mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui faire de tels aveux.

C'est ainsi qu'à New-York, deux amoureux séparés tentaient de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

(…)

En plein milieu de la nuit, quelque part à New-York … vers 4h30 du matin …

Un lit, une couette, des draps, tout remuaient durement dans la chambre. Des grognements, des gémissements se faisaient entendre et une certaine agitation était palpable dans la chambre. La tension était à son maximum et des coussins gisaient au sol.

_**Et oui … encore une fois, je fais monter le suspens. Que se passe-t-il dans cette chambre ? D'ailleurs, dans quelle chambre sommes-nous ? Kate et Rick seraient-ils en train de rattraper le temps perdu ? Ou alors, est-ce un rêve ? Vous le serez au prochain chapitre (qui d'ailleurs arrivera plus vite que d'habitude, vu que je suis en vacances).**_

_**N'oubliez pas j'adore, vos commentaires. **_


	5. Se défouler en un plaisir ravageur

Chapitre 5 : Se défouler en un plaisir ravageur.

_**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Heureuse de voir que vous êtes fidèles à cette FanFiction. Et je me réjouis d'autant plus que mes suspens en fin de chapitre vous enragent … J'adore vous voir languir, je sais je suis méchante mais cela a son charme ! Bonne lecture ! Attention Rated M … mais avec qui ? **_

_**lille 76 : Tu devrais écrire des fics' avec ton imagination débordante et délirante, cela pourrait donner quelque chose de bien. Josh … non mais c'est quoi cette idée … dans mon autre fic' il est dead donc je ne compte pas le faire réapparaitre dans celle-ci MDR Merci pour tes reviews, JTD.**_

_**Angelye : Merci pour ton compliment sur le dialogue, ça me touche car j'essaie vraiment de les rendre les plus vivants et prenants possibles. **_

_**Emi : Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours plaisir. A la prochaine… **_

_[En plein milieu de la nuit, quelque part à New-York … vers 4h30 du matin … _

_Un lit, une couette, des draps, tout remuaient durement dans la chambre. Des grognements, des gémissements se faisaient entendre et une certaine agitation était palpable dans la chambre. La tension était à son maximum et des coussins gisaient au sol. ]_

La belle brune couchée à plat ventre sur son lit pestait contre la terre entière. Inconsciemment, elle passa main sur les draps à côté d'elle et comme elle s'y attendait, ces derniers étaient froids, désespérément vides. Maugréant contre Lanie, elle se redressa, couverte de sueur. Par réflexe, elle regarda le réveil mais celui-ci n'affichait que 4h30. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa bouche la nuit avait été courte et particulièrement agitée. Ce somme qui devait être réparateur n'avait été en rien reposant ou apaisant. Elle avait rêvé ou plutôt fantasmé sur son partenaire toute la nuit. Ressassant inlassablement la soirée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, ses sens étaient restés en alerte la nuit durant. L'envie et la frustration envers son homme avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle le voulait lui et personne d'autre. Examinant sa chambre, elle contempla son œuvre … une tempête ou un ouragan plutôt devait être passé par là. Quel désastre … songea-t-elle.

Déposant ses mains sur son visage, elle essaya de reprendre un peu de contenance mais en vain. Balayant les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient les yeux, elle sut qu'elle ne retrouverait pas la moindre bribe de sommeil, ce matin-là. Résignée, elle se leva, prenant soin d'éviter les vestiges qui jonchaient sur le sol. Souriant à cette scène qui pourrait être la prochaine fois d'une toute autre cause, elle se fit couler un café. Café, qu'elle savait d'avance mauvais mais qui la ferait patienter jusqu'à celui de son écrivain.

Flânant comme une âme en peine dans son appartement, elle décida de se rendre au 12th, malgré l'heure. Elle n'avait pas de travail mais elle souhaitait se rendre à la salle de sport. Lieu qui s'annonçait être la scène de crime de ses envies refoulées car la journée serait longue … Sentir sa présence à ses côtés sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser ou le caresser s'avérait une tache rude pour la femme amoureuse qu'elle était.

Dans un synchronisme parfait ou comme des âmes sœurs, Rick avait passé une nuit similaire à celle de sa muse : agitée. Ses sens avaient été en éveil toute la nuit et ne s'étaient pas résolus à le laisser dormir. Toute la nuit ou plutôt durant ses quelques heures de sommeil, il avait fantasmé ses formes, ses sons et les sensations de son corps sur le sien. Même si la nuit avait été agréable, elle n'avait pas été régénératrice. De plus, ce matin de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. _Etaient-ils en couple ?_ _Pouvait-il l'embrasser ? Etait-ce un secret entre eux ? Ne ferait-elle pas marche arrière ?_ Ampli d'interrogations et bougon, il décida de se lever pour rejoindre le commissariat. Certes, sa muse ne serait pas arrivé mais il pourrait écrire et se serait pas la même occasion un moyen de découvrir ce lieu sous un autre angle.

Quand Kate fut arrivée au 12th, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de sport. Elle aimait ce calme qui régnait dans les locaux et cette sensation de bien-être. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer mais cet endroit était sa deuxième maison.

Une fois ses vêtements de sport enfilés, elle commença par s'échauffer pour passer rapidement à un entrainement nettement plus intense. Sacs de frappe, corde à sauter, abdos tout allaient y passer. Ecouteurs sur les oreilles, elle se défoulait et chassait toutes les idées qu'elle pouvait avoir en tête.

A son tour, Castle arriva et sans surprise sa détective n'était pas là. Seuls quelques bleus et l'équipe de nuit étaient au poste.

-Bonjour ! Salua l'un des bleus.

-Bonjours Tim ! Vous allez bien ce matin ?

-Très bien merci … si vous cherchez la détective Beckett, elle est dans la salle de sport précisa le jeune homme qui connaissait les deux partenaires par cœur. Il n'avait été embauché que depuis un mois mais il avait bien vu que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre plus d'une journée.

Castle remercia Tim et se demanda aussitôt pourquoi sa muse s'était levée si tôt. Il la savait très matinale mais de là à arriver à … _il regarda sa montre … _5h10 … c'était étrange.

C'est donc songeur et heureux qu'il prît la décision de la rejoindre. Il monta les 2 étages et ouvrit la porte. Sous ses yeux, il découvrit sa muse, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, en jogging et tee-shirt. Il l'a trouvé sexy, dégoulinant de sueur, mais tellement séduisante. Sa transpiration épousant ses formes à travers ses vêtements lui laissaient revivre les sensations de la veille.

-Tu apprécies la vue ? demanda Kate sans même se retourner.

Castle eut un hoquet de surprise. Comment pouvait-elle l'avoir entendu et surtout comment savait-elle que s'était lui ?

-Oui, c'est très agréable affirma-t-il sans détour.

Elle se retourna, surprise d'une telle sincérité mais apprécia le compliment. Entendre de l'homme qu'elle aime, des compliments était une chose merveilleuse.

-Mais je souhaiterais savoir, comment tu m'as entendu et comment tu savais que c'était moi … n'importe quel homme aurait pu t'observer.

Elle se reprocha de lui et plongea son regard dans l'océan azur de son homme.

-Ne serait-ce pas une once de jalousie que j'entends dans cette dernière phrase Monsieur Castle ?

-Non … euh …oui, je l'avoue. J'ai du mal avec les hommes qui te regardent comme une femme objet qu'ils souhaitent juste mettre dans leur lit avoua-t-il penaud.

L'attention qui lui portait ainsi que sa franchise la fit encore plus succomber. Il était doux, protecteur et respectueux, l'homme dont elle rêvait depuis toujours.

-Sache que je n'apprécié qu'un seul regard … celui de l'homme qui se tient en face de moi murmura-t-elle sur ses lèvres.

-Détective Beckett, je ne vous savais pas si … romantique … si aimante …

-Il y a bien des choses que tu ignores de moi encore Rick... Pour revenir à tes questions. D'une, je ne t'ai pas entendu mais sache que je ressens toujours ta présence, c'est comme si mes sens s'éveillaient à ton approche. Et de deux, c'est ton parfum qui m'a confirmé que c'était mon écrivain qui m'observait conclu-t-elle une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

-Tu m'en vois flatté. Tu ne peux pas savoir au combien les mots et les phrases que tu viens me dire me touche … j'ai tellement envie de te serrer dans mes bras là maintenant … de t'embrasser …

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Je ne sais pas … c'est comme si nous étions dans un rêve. Je ne sais pas si tu regrettes … si tu veux continuer car en aucun cas je ne veux de mettre la pression.

-Rick Castle ! Je te veux toi et pas un autre. J'ai enfin compris que tu étais celui dont j'avais besoin celui avec qui je voulais faire ma vie.

Touché par cette déclaration, il ne put retenir une larme de bonheur.

Il n'osait pas encore prendre les devants, mais au regard de la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et de cette dernière annonce … Sans réfléchir d'avantage, il s'approcha d'elle et supprima l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Depuis la veille, c'était la première fois qu'ils re-goûtaient à ce plaisir. C'était un baiser tendre et ampli d'amour. Une main dans le creux de son dos et l'autre dans son cou, il redécouvrait le corps qu'il avait tant aimé. Et Kate n'avait pas pu résister à l'appel de ses épaules et de ses cheveux.

Manque d'oxygène oblige, le baiser s'arrêta et ils se regardèrent un moment, perdu dans les yeux de chacun. Elle se détacha de lui et repartit en direction des sacs de frappe.

-Pourquoi tu es venu si tôt, ce matin ? Tu n'es pas matinale ? Questionna la détective.

-Euh … en fait … _il hésitait à lui dire la vérité_ … c'est un peu étrange, je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier, ce que je vais dire …

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris et se demanda qu'elle pouvait bien être la raison de sa venue à une telle heure. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'elle. Venir au commissariat, pour évacuer ses envies et ses pulsions envers son écrivain … ça ne peut pas être plus curieux pensa-t-elle.

-Tu peux me faire confiance le rassura-t-elle.

-Ok, je me lance. Cette nuit, je n'ai pas dormi … je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi … à ton corps … et il faut bien l'avouer j'étais frustré … _Il l'observa, un instant et vit son visage se défaire pour esquiver un sourire. _Tu vois, je savais que tu me trouverais bizarre.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'élança et l'enlaça en l'embrassant.

-Rick … Si tu savais à quel point ma nuit a été horrible … je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi dit-elle en lui volant un dernier baiser.

-La muse et l'écrivain en parfait osmose lança-t-il.

-Arrête de m'appeler ta muse où tu vas devoir assouvir ta frustration tout seul railla-t-elle.

-Apple ! Apple ! Je rends les armes détective !

Ils restèrent un instant dans un calme réconfortant, paisible.

-Ce matin, vu qu'il est encore tôt et que personne n'est arrivé… Tu ne voudrais pas me rejoindre ? J'aimerais bien te mettre une raclée pendant un combat.

-Ah ! Parce que tu penses vraiment que tu peux me battre. Tu penses vraiment que tu peux me mettre à terre ? Questionna Rick.

-J'en suis certaine ! Va donc chercher des affaires dans le vestiaire.

Castle hésita en regardant sa muse.

-Tu as peur ? Ironisa Kate.

-Non, c'est juste que je ne voudrais pas abimer ce corps si parfait dit-il en la prenant par les hanches pour l'approcher de son corps.

Elle se rapprocha plus près de lui en déposant sa serviette autour de son cour.

-Petit joueur …

-Défi accepté … Tu vas voir que je suis aussi dur qu'un rock et aussi endurant qu'un athlète de marathon.

Elle déglutit, se demandant comment il pouvait être si sûr de lui alors qu'il ne faisait pas de sport. _Du moins_ … elle hésita un instant … _Non, s'il faisait du sport je le serais en plus, avec ses chemises on voit que ce n'est pas un athlète._ Mais le doute était maintenant dans son esprit.

-Je confirmerais tes propos par la suite dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Rick disparut dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

Il revint en short et tee-shirt, moulant à la perfection ses formes. Elle ne le pensait pas si musclé. Et terriblement sexy se mordant la lèvre inférieure violement pour ne pas le violer sur place.

-Petit échauffement pour commencer ? Je n'aimerais pas que tu te fasses un claquage …

-Aucun problème chef !

C'est donc dans la bonne humeur et dans un état d'esprit rieur qu'ils commencèrent par une série d'abdos. Peu de temps après, les sacs de frappe furent leur second terrain de jeu. Elle était surprise de sa force et n'en revenait pas qu'elle n'ait jamais décelé ce côté de Rick.

Sentant la chaleur l'envahir, il retira son tee-shirt la sueur coula sur son torse. Elle le regardait et le trouvait terriblement sexy. Ses abdos et ses pectoraux n'étaient peut-être pas parfaitement dessinés mais soulignés juste ce qu'il fallait. Son tee-shirt collant à son corps affuté, ses cheveux en bataille, il transpirait mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Des milliers de papillons batifolaient dans son bas ventre, elle savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas plus longtemps à ce doux supplice.

-Admets … tu apprécies le spectacle la sortit Rick de ses pensées.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point … avoua-t-elle.

Elle ne combattu pas plus ses pensées et l'entoura de ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent farouchement, unis par leurs corps en sueur.

-Je ne te savais pas si musclé et si sportif. Tu fais du sport ? Interrogea la jolie brune.

-Et oui détective. Cela fait maintenant 1an, que je fais du sport. Depuis, que tu as failli … te faire … _à la simple pensée de ce qu'il allait dire, il déglutit … _tuer et que je n'ai pas tenu la distance. Pour t'épauler et te venir en aide et surtout pour te sauver, j'ai décidé que je devais être à la hauteur.

Ces paroles raisonnèrent en elle comme une douce chanson. Il avait fait tous ces efforts pour elle pour être à ses côtés et par-dessus tous pour la protéger. Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue.

-Rick … c'est trop beau. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû, ce n'était pas de ta faute protesta Kate.

-Je sais mais te voir en danger et frôler la mort m'a fait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas flic et donc que je devais redoubler d'effort pour être ton partenaire sur le terrain. Je ne veux pas te perdre Katherine.

Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux verts, captivé par les mots de son écrivain.

-Je t'aime Rick !

-Moi aussi Kate. Je t'aime. Always.

Un dernier baiser et elle chassa ses émotions pour se reconcentrer.

-Alors on le fait ce combat ?

-Vos désirs sont mes ordres … répondit-il charmeur.

Le combat débuta très doucement. Chacun cherchant les capacités et les limites de l'autre. Se tournant autour, pour esquiver les coups le combat n'était pas étincelant. Mais la belle brune en décida autrement. Elle voulait savoir à quel point, il tenait à elle.

Le combat s'intensifia elle se jeta sur lui d'un coup sans qu'il puisse esquiver l'attaque. Elle le plaqua au sol se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui. Plongée mais surtout perdue dans son regard intense, il en profita pour lever sa cuisse et la faire basculer sur le dos. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser comment son écrivain avait réussi à la maitriser si facilement. En une fraction de seconde, les positions avaient été échangées. Maintenant immobilisée par son corps puissant, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. La libérant de son emprise, il se leva et lui proposa sa main. Une idée derrière la tête, elle accepta. Debout, main dans la main, elle lui retourna le bras et le faucha, le plaquant face contre sol. Maitrisé comme un vulgaire criminel, il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

-C'est pas juste Kate, moi je n'ai pas suivi l'entrainement de l'école de police se plaignit-il.

A califourchon sur le dos de son homme, elle s'abaissa sur lui afin de lui répondre mais non sans renforcer sa prise sur son bras.

-Peu importe Rick chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien … mais avoue tu as perdu.

Sentant le plaisir qu'elle prenait à le voir perdre, il réagit par instinct.

Réunissant ses forces, il réussit à la soulever pour la plaquer à son tour contre le tatami. Allongée, dos au tapis, elle s'était encore fait avoir. Cependant, elle devait reconnaitre que Rick était très fort et surtout très agile. Elle était littéralement écrasée par le corps de son écrivain mais elle ne réagissait pas. Se retournant sur le corps de sa douce, il lui saisit les poignets et rapprocha son visage de ses lèvres. Tentant de se dégager, elle ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus son envie de lui faire l'amour.

-J'ai gagné murmura-t-il.

Ne voulant pas s'admettre vaincue, elle se mit à gigoter pour déconcentrer Castle mais cette action eut plutôt l'effet inverse. Sa première main vint agripper celles de sa partenaire qu'il plaça au-dessus de sa tête et l'autre vint se glisser entre ses cuisses afin de l'immobiliser complétement.

Elle sentit sa main finir sa course prés de son intimité et à ce moment précis, elle ne put retenir son corps de s'arquer contre celui de son homme. Tel des aimants, elle devait être en contact avec lui, le sentir.

De son côté, il n'était pas mieux. La vision de sa femme s'adonnant totalement à lui le comblait et le contact de son corps sous le sien l'exaltait.

-Tu as gagné susurra-t-elle.

-Non Kate … NOUS avons gagné.

Communiquant de la plus belle des manières pour eux … ils s'observèrent et se comprirent. C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent pour mieux s'unir.

_**Et oui … c'est la fin du chapitre. Je dois vous avouez que je voulais vous mettre la scène entière mais le chapitre aurait été vraiment trop long … Donc, il faudra attendre un peu pour avoir la suite. Je vous rassure, il ne me manque qu'une ou deux relectures. Cela va être rapide. N'oubliez pas un pti' commentaire pour me faire plaisir. A la prochaine ! **_

_**NB : Avant-dernier chapitre et si j'allais oublier … je sais que vous me détestez 3 **_


	6. Enfin réunis

Chapitre 6 : Enfin réunis

_**Hey les amis ! Pas de long discours aujourd'hui … je ne vais pas vous faire languir d'avantage.**_

_**Emi : Ravie de voir que je ne te déçois pas au fil des chapitres … alors ce dernier chapitre ?**_

_**lille 76 : Tu as tout compris, Rick et Kate sont un couple fusionnel, en osmose … c'est le terme. Attendre 4 ans, ça renforce forcément les liens et les sentiments. Même dans la série, on peut voir à quel point ils s'aiment et à quel niveau ils pourraient aller pour l'un ou l'autre. **_

_**Angelye : Et oui, je me doutais que tu ne serais contente de savoir que c'était le dernier chapitre mais ne t'inquiète pas … un petit message t'attend à la fin du chapitre. N'oublie pas de me répondre ! 3**_

_{Communiquant de la plus belle des manières pour eux … ils s'observèrent et se comprirent. C'est ainsi qu'ils se séparèrent pour mieux s'unir.}_

Son homme maintenant étendu sur son corps, elle ne pouvait que le désirer. Ses bras musclés de part et d'autre de sa tête, il l'a surplombé, il l'a dominé avec considération. Délicatement, elle embrassa ses lèvres qu'elle chérissait tant. Redessinant le contour de sa mâchoire puis de sa bouche, elle lui quémanda l'accès à sa bouche afin de redécouvrir la douce sensation de sa langue sur la sienne. Acceptant cette sensuelle requête, leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans une valse charnelle et amoureuse. Gémissant de plaisir à ce contact, un frisson commun les parcouru. Caressant les épaules nues de son écrivain, elle n'arrivait plus à se défaire de cette envie naissante toutefois pressante entre ses cuisses. Elle l'avait rêvé, fantasmé mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une telle force et un tel amant à travers l'homme qui était son co-équipier depuis maintenant quatre années. Il dégageait quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant … une puissance tranquille et naturelle.

Dégageant les cheveux du visage de sa muse, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Effleurant ses contours, il voulait enregistrer la moindre parcelle de son corps … ses formes, son grain de peau, ses frissons, sa douceur. Parsemant son cou de baiser, il arriva à son point sensible … juste derrière son oreille. La frôlant avec ses lèvres, il la sentait se contracter sous lui. Replongeant leurs regards dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, ils pensaient rêver.

Rick l'embrassa à nouveau elle voulait le gratifier, lui prouver son amour mais son corps était hors de contrôle. Ses frissons étaient perpétuels et son envie de lui ne faisait que s'accroître. S'arquant machinalement contre le désir de Rick, elle ne pouvait et ne voulait plus attendre. Glissant ses mains le long des hanches de Richard, elle arriva à son objectif. Elle fit passer subtilement ses doigts, sur les fesses de son homme afin de lui enlever son short et son boxer.

Le contact de ses longs doigts fins sur son postérieur ne fit qu'aggraver la pression déjà bien présente entre ses jambes. Il termina donc de retirer son short mais préféra préserver une part de surprise en gardant son caleçon.

Néanmoins, même à travers ce dernier rempart, elle ne pouvait qu'admirer l'étendu de la virilité de Rick. Ne sachant retirer ses yeux de cette partie de son anatomie, Richard s'en amusa.

-Oui … détective … c'est vous qui me mettez dans cet état chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Le souffle chaud sur son oreille et sa voix l'a fit grimper encore plus haut dans son envie.

-Rick … j'ai envie … maintenant gémit-elle entre deux râles de plaisir.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait littéralement perdre pieds et à cet instant, il était un homme comblé … tout simplement amoureux. La voir exprimer ses sentiments et son envie de lui ne pouvait pas le rendre plus heureux et épris.

Adroitement, il dissémina une pluie de baiser sur sa chair en un délicat chemin pour arriver à son jogging. Sensuellement, il embrassa le bas ventre de sa femme et retira ses deux derniers vêtements, laissant dévoiler sa féminité. En extase devant sa partenaire, il ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le meilleur pour elle. Poursuivant son voyage, il descendit dangereusement en direction de son point le plus sensible. Il la ravagea de baiser, de suçons … de son bas ventre, à sa cuisse, à son aine.

Son corps était en feu elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti une telle sensation avec un amant. Et l'attention que Rick portait à son désir ne faisait qu'attiser d'avantage son amour. Comprenant qu'il souhaitait lui faire du bien, elle préféra changer d'optique. Bien sûr, qu'elle adorerait que son écrivain prenne son temps pour la faire grimper au septième ciel, mais là, elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps, elle le voulait … elle le voulait en elle et s'unir avec lui.

-Rick … s'il te plait … now … je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.

Le regard plongé dans celui de sa muse, il y vit cette lueur, celle du désir, de la passion.

Acceptant sa demande, il remonta et captura avidement ses lèvres.

L'attente étant trop longue à son goût, elle lui ôta son boxer afin de libérer le mâle qui était en lui.

A la vue de son anatomie enfin mis à nue, elle ne put éviter de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Rick s'était plusieurs fois vanté de ses qualités d'amant mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait raison. Leurs corps dénudés se découvraient en un ballet de frôlements et de caresses. Sa virilité effleurant sa féminité, il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et se fondit en elle dans une extrême délicatesse. Possédé par cette nouvelle sensation, il laissa échapper un râle de bien-être.

-Mmm gémit-elle en sentant son homme la remplir à la perfection. Elle avait connu de nombreux hommes mais Rick était bien celui qui lui correspondait le mieux. Comme deux âmes sœurs, ils se complétaient à merveille. Elle avait les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière : elle profitait. La laissant prendre ses marques, il resta quelques instants sans bouger, juste à la contempler. Ayant adoptée la taille de Rick, elle l'embrassa en guise de top départ. Il commença à glisser en elle de manière très sensuelle pour guetter la moindre de ses réactions. Inconsciemment, sa féminité se contracta autour de la virilité de son partenaire tellement l'expérience était grisante.

La sentant se serrer autour de lui, il savait que cette étreinte ne serait pas la plus longue mais qu'elle serait la première d'une longue liste.

Les caresses étaient érotiques, agréables et aucun des deux ne voulaient voir ce moment s'achever. Cependant, les étoiles qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle était le signe de sa perte. Ne voulant partir seule, elle inversa leur position pour se retrouver sur lui. Discernant les palpitations de son co-équipier en elle, elle accéléra la cadence afin d'atteindre le saint graal. Ravagée par son orgasme, elle s'effondra sur lui qui en profita pour les faire pivoter. Diffusant son amour au plus profond d'elle, il ressentit un bien-être qu'il n'avait jamais encore connu. En effet, aujourd'hui il n'avait pas couché avec une femme mais il avait fait l'amour à sa femme. Couchée sous son corps chaud et humide, une larme de bonheur perla sur son visage.

Toujours soucieux de sa muse, il retira cette perle humide de sa joue rosie par le plaisir.

-Kate, tu as eu mal se méprit-il sur la raison de cette larme.

La jeune femme sourit à l'homme charmant et attentif qu'elle avait au-dessus d'elle.

-Non Rick pas du tout … c'est juste que c'est la première fois que … _elle hésita à lui dire le pourquoi du comment mais Rick la dévisageait déjà. _

_-_Non plus Rick. Désolé mais je ne suis plus vierge rigola-t-elle. C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je prends tant de plaisir et qu'un homme prête tant d'attention à mon égard avoua-t-elle.

-Ah désolé, je ne savais pas répondit-il penaud de s'être fourvoyé. Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de se retirer et de se mettre à ses côtés. Tous les deux, allongés et nus, ils repensaient à ce moment magique.

Retrouvant son humour caractéristique …

-Waouh ! C'était … se perdit Rick dans ses pensées encore buées.

-Epoustouflant, magique, irréel s'amusa Kate.

-Tant que ça détective !

-Oh oui Rick ! Et pour tout d'avouer, c'était un de mes fantasmes.

-Ravi d'avoir assouvi un des fantasmes de Madame. Mais … si tu me dis « un de mes fantasmes » c'est qu'il y en a d'autres ?

-Intéressé Monsieur Castle ?

-Je suis toute ouïe dit-il en se positionnant sur son coude.

-Dans tes rêves Castle !

-Dans mes rêves tu … _Il s'arrêta pour la voir la réaction de Kate qui ne mit pas longtemps à répondre._

-Je fais quoi demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait place sur Rick.

-Tu …

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle agitait déjà son bassin sur son sexe. S'embrassant de manière bien plus torride que la première fois, elle fit monter le plaisir de son homme à tel point qu'elle ne put se retenir de s'unir une nouvelle fois à lui.

Surpris, il gémit son nom.

Gardant les rênes tout au long de l'opération « libération de Rick Castle », ils se séparèrent quand l'otage fut libéré.

Allongés tous les deux, la respiration saccadée, ils tentaient de reprendre leurs esprits. Leurs bustes se relevaient frénétiquement, signe de cette étreinte passionnée et ardente. Rick se tourna sur le côté et observa sa femme. Sentant son regard sur son corps, elle se lova contre le torse de son partenaire.

-Soyons clair Rick ! Si tu dis à quiconque ce que je viens de te dire, je te mets une balle entre les deux yeux, c'est compris s'exclama-t-elle.

-Mmm détective … Tu sais cette menace ne fonctionnera plus … si tu me tires une balle entre les deux yeux … comment feras-tu pour gouter à mon corps dit-il d'une voix suave.

-Touchée s'indigna-t-elle faussement en lui volant un baiser. Cependant, je peux te priver de ça dit-elle en désignant son corps.

-D'accord, d'accord ce sera notre secret conclu-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Yeux dans les yeux, ils savouraient le bonheur qui s'ouvrait à eux. Inconsciemment, comme hypnotisé l'un par l'autre, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent pour reprendre contact. Pas un baiser brûlant mais un tendre, ampli d'amour et de respect. Elle se décolla de lui à contre cœur mais sa raison reprenait le dessus.

-Il va commencer à être l'heure. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on nous surprenne, il faudrait qu'on aille à la douche.

-La voix de la raison a parlé acquiesça-t-il.

Ils se levèrent et ramassèrent leurs vêtements qui jonchés sur le ring de leurs ébats.

Regardant Kate dans son plus simple appareil, il souriait.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir être sage toute la journée maintenant ronchonna-t-il.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne seras pas le seul. Mais sache que j'ai quelques idées susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

-Katherine Beckett, vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience.

-Oh que non, j'ai encore besoin de ce corps dit-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement. Maintenant, à la douche M. Castle.

-Puis-je vous accompagner ?

-Ça se discute lâcha-t-elle le plus naturellement possible. Elle lui prit la main et enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

Arrivés devant les douches Rick regarda sa muse et il ne put se résigner à l'enlacer. Un premier baiser doux débuta. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il la poussa délicatement sous la douche.

Comprenant très bien le petit manège de son écrivain, elle alluma le robinet. L'eau ruisselait sur leurs corps nus.

-Si tu veux … on peut arrêter dit-il entre deux baisers.

-Oh non Rick ! Tu ne vas pas te défiler …

-Je n'en avais pas envie mais je ne veux pas te brusquer.

Elle plongea son regard dans le lagon bleu de son homme et elle y vit toute sa sincérité, tout son respect … tout Rick, son partenaire, son co-équipier, son homme. Par ces mots, il l'avait encore une fois rassurée et convaincue qu'il serait son 'one and done'.

Sentant son désir contre elle, elle le plaqua le long de la paroi de la douche. Elle voulait lui prouver son amour et son désir. Les baisers étaient bien plus exigeants et torrides que leur deux premières fois. Comprenant, son envie sauvage, il la saisit pas les fesses et la fit l'entourer de ses jambes. Accroché à son homme, elle le sentit se fondre en elle. Léchant et embrassant ses épaules, il commença un va et vient bien plus prononcé que la dernière fois. Ne pouvant retenir ses cris, elle s'accrocha plus fermement à lui. Sentant ses jambes tremblés, il la plaqua contre la paroi de la douche et lui affligea un dernier coup de rein scellant leur désir.

-Rick ! hurla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime … susurra-t-il en dégageant les mèches mouillés de ses cheveux.

Toujours unis l'un à l'autre, aucun des deux ne voulaient se séparer.

-Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec toi avoua-t-elle. Je t'aime Rick …

-Moi aussi Katherine je t'aime … tu es la femme de ma vie. Always.

-Always.

_**Et oui, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette **__**petite**__** fanfiction. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai d'autres projets pour les vacances. Tout d'abord, je me suis mise à la traduction de fanfic' (sur Castle, bien sûr … et … rated M). Concernant, une éventuelle future fanfiction, je ne sais pas … J'hésite à me relancer sur une histoire Caskett où alors sur la suite de la saison 6 ou encore sur une enquête criminelle avec une vraie intrigue policière. Après, à vous de me dire aussi, vos attentes … Je suis toute ouïe. **_

_**A vos commentaires et à bientôt. Je vous adore ! **_


End file.
